


Naruto X FMA X Tokyo Ghoul AU

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Series of Naruto X FMA X Tokyo Ghoul AU drabbles





	Naruto X FMA X Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts), [Ivy_Sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/gifts), [Sanxkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanxkei/gifts).



**After the Homunculi Incident...**

(Tobirama drives the car and arrived at Ed and Co's location)

  
Madara: "Get in, you brats."

Later on road...

Tobirama: "How about the investigation?"

  
Guy: "Still in progress."

  
Takizawa: "We have no specific clues now."

  
Obito: Have any clue you got?

  
Tobirama: "Not yet."

  
Naruto: "Aw man... this is getting difficult."

  
Lee: "Yeah..."

  
Hughes: "Indeed..."

  
Madara: "Oh yeah, speaking of which, you owe us some money..."

  
Tobirama: "When will you pay it?"

  
Ed and Co: "Eyes on the road, you two!" (Loud screeching noise of car's wheels)

  
Breda: "Are you serious? Come on, we just borrowed it. 378,000 cenz?"

  
Madara and Tobirama: "It was 478,235 cenz! You also owed Kakashi 286,647 cenz because of your voracious appetites! And don't you dare try to con us!"

  
Havoc: "We're not conning you! It's just we're not sort of crazy scientists who lives in a creepy giant laboratory and spend their times doing crazy experiments who are also alchemy freaks and quinque freaks like you two."

  
Al and Kaneki: (Sweatdropped) "Sorry, sir..."

Madara: (Sighed) "Whatever. You have to pay it sooner or later, otherwise..."

Hughes: "Otherwise what? You will punish us by cutting our salaries in two years including the bonus?"

Madara: "We'll make you into mince meat..." (Grinned evilly along with Tobirama and cackled)

Ed and Co: (Sweating a lot and froze in fear)  _"How creepy...they must be give their brothers a hard time...and it seems like they are really serious about their threats...we should be careful when we owed them money next time..."_

Al and Kaneki: (Shivered) "How creepy..."

Guy: (Coughed awkwardly) "So, how much the total?"

Tobirama: "764,882 cenz."

Ed and Co: (Dropped their jaws) "WHAT?!"

Alphonse: "Sorry, we can't help you. It's your own debt."

Sakumo: (Sweatdropped) "That's must be a huge debt for sure..."

Edward: "Could you not chasing us just because of our debts?!"

Takizawa: "Yeah, don't treat us like a bunch of brats!"

Madara: "Shut your mouths now, or I'll tear off those stupid antennas of yours!"

Edward and Takizawa: (Screaming in horror) 

 

**At Promised Day...**

  
Envy: (Disguised as Madara) "What are you doing, Senju? Do you know where your gun's pointed at?"

  
Tobirama: "Who? Don't make me laugh. When it's just us, the General calls me by my first name, Tobirama."

  
Envy: (Turns back to normal) "So you two are that close, aren't you?"

  
Tobirama: "He's my husband." (Shoots Envy)

 

**A Pitiful Truth**

Hinami: "Ayato-kun, people in Central HQ asked something. How tall are you actually?"

Ayato: (Shocked) "165 cm... maybe..."

(Hinami and Naki observed Ayato and dragged him to the measurement pole while Tatara preparing to measure his height)

Ayato: "Nooooooo!!!! Lemme gooooo!!!!!"

Tatara: (Sighed) "He really never changes..."

 

**Room Ambush**

(Alphonse heard Takizawa snoring from the bed room)

  
Alphonse: "Shirazu-san..." 

  
Shirazu: "Yeah, but how we do it?"

  
Alphonse: "We can't let brother slacking off like this for a long time."

  
Urie: "Let's go to their room."

  
Choji: "Eh? How?"

  
Edward: (Giggles) "I've got a new sword. Now it's time to fight back.

  
(Havoc flinched a little)

Takizawa: ( Snoring) "What's wrong?"

  
Havoc: "Someone is coming here...Two, no all of them!"

  
Roy: "Havoc! Breda! Come out from there!"

  
Ling: "Pervyward Elric! Open the door! We're know you're in there!"

  
Sasuke: "Wake up, you morons."

  
Alphonse: "Brother, open the door!"

  
Kaneki: "Please open the door..."

  
Amon: "Takizawa! Open the door! Stop slacking around!"

  
Urie: "Open up, you shut-in."

  
Neji: "I can sense their chakra."

  
Ed: "How noisy..."

  
Ling: "It's no use...well sir, what should we do right now?"

  
Tobirama: "They gave us no choice for sure..."

  
Kakashi: "Are you sure?"

  
Madara: "Yeah..." (Cracked his finger)

(The door got blown up. Kakashi, Amon, Madara, Tobirama, and Tatara appeared with an infuriated expression. Meanwhile, Al, Kaneki, Choji, Tooru, Naruto, Obito, Gai, Hughes, and Fuery only could stare in fear, meanwhile the rest of group only snickered at the view)

  
Ed: "W-what? You used kagune to break down the door?"

  
Ed, Havoc, Breda, Takizawa: (Shocked) "Don't tell us that you guys are ghouls!"

  
Tatara: "We've told you already!" (Snatched Ed's game)

**Zombie Incident**

(Team Mustang found Ed and Co still sleeping in the building they used to hide from Mannequin Zombies)

Ayato: "Seriously, these idiots are still sleeping, even when we surrounded by zombies."

Mustang: "Well, we have to wake them no matter what."

Greed: "I bet they will not wake up soon enough."

(After 30 minutes of futile attempts including beatings...)

Sasuke: "They are still sleeping."

Tatara: (Sighed) "These idiots..."

Koori: (Grunted) "Seriously, what kind of people are they?"

Ling: "So, how we're gonna wake them up?"

Shirazu: "I get one final method." (Takes deep breath) "THERE IS A HOT SPRINGS WITH A GRAND BANQUET AND HOT LADIES HERE!"

(Ed and Co slowly started to wake up)

Takizawa: "Hot springs?"

Breda and Gai: "Grand banquet?"

Ed, Naruto, Lee, Hughes, Havoc, Higemaru, Obito, Hashirama, Izuna: "Hot ladies?"

Koori, Urie, Mustang, Nishiki, Ayato, Naki, Tatara, Ling, Greed, Falman, Hakatori, Touka, Sasuke, Neji, Asuma, Anko, Hsiao, Kuramoto, Bucaneer, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Winry, Lan Fan, Hooguro, Shousei, Miza, Madara, Tobirama, Kakashi, Alphonse: "These guys are totally hopeless..."

Kakashi: "What a bunch of shrimp brain."

Tatara: "I agree."


End file.
